kumodesufandomcom-20200222-history
Category Help
This is a detailed breakdown of the categories that will be assigned when making most pages. Characters *'Characters': General character category. Always applied. One of: *'Reincarnations': For characters who died on Earth and reincarnated in the main setting *'Natives': For those born and raised on the planet of the main setting *'Gods': Characters who are gods or administrators of the system One of: *'Human Faction': Characters who have aligned themselves with Humans *'Demon Faction': Characters who have aligned themselves with Demon *'Elf Faction': Characters who have aligned themselves with Elves *'Neutral': Characters who have not aligned themselves. Currently Empty Up to one of: *'Analeit': Characters affiliated with the Kingdom of Analeit *'Alleius': Characters affiliated with the Holy Kingdom of Alleius *'Sariella': Characters affiliated with the country of Sariella *'Renxandt': Characters affiliated with the Renxandt Empire Monsters *'Monsters': General monster category. Always applied. *'Unique': Unique monsters. One of a kind or named. Can be applied to certain characters. ** See: Kumoko and Feirune *'Species': Applied to pages about families of related monsters. *'Great Elroe Labyrinth': Monsters that reside only in the Great Elroe Labyrinth or have only been spotted in the Great Elroe Labyrinth in the story One of: *'Spider': Used to identify species of monster as a spider *'Dragon': Used to identify a species as a dragon or wyrm **'Wyrm': A subcategory of dragon, used to identify species of monster as a wyrm *'Monkey': Used to identify species of monster as a Monkey (yes I know it's not really a species type) *'Insect': Used to identify species of monster as an Insect *'Reptile': Used to identify species of monster as a Reptile *'Amphibian': Used to identify species of monster as an Amphibian *'Mollusk': Used to identify species of monster as a Mollusk *'Mammal': Used to identify species of monster as a Mammal *'Chimera': Used to identify species of monster as a Chimera (An unknown, chaotic mix of species *'Plants': For plant-type monsters System *'System': General System category, except for Monsters Up to one of: **'Skill': Used to identify something as a Skill **'Titles': Used to identify something as a Title Locations *'Locations': General location category. Always applied. Up to one of: *'Great Elroe Labyrinth': Locations within the Great Elroe Labyrinth *'Analeit': Locations within the Kingdom of Analeit *'Alleius': Locations within the Holy Kingdom of Alleius *'Sariella': Locations within Sariella *'Renxandt': Locations within the Renxandt Empire Up to one of: *'Human Faction': Locations controlled by Humans *'Demon Faction': Locations controlled by Demons *'Elf Faction': Locations controlled by Elves Media *'Media': Used to identify a piece of official media/product for Kumo Desu. *'Light Novels': Used to identify a publication of the Light Novel *'Manga': Pages derived solely from the manga **'Chapters': Used to Identify a chapter (or part of a chapter) of the manga. Summaries of chapters will be here *'Anime': Pages derived solely from the anime **'Episodes': Used to identify an episode summary of the anime Currently Empty *'Web Novel': Pages derived solely from the web novel Story *'Story': Always applied. *'Arcs': For arcs that belong in Navbox Story. To Do This Category is for pages that are in-the-works, not started, or need work on specific areas *'To Do': Always applied to incomplete pages or templates *'References': Pages that need have Citations (marked with [citation needed]) filled in *'Proofreading': Pages that need to be proofread and edited for well-written English *'External': Pages that have external links that require occasional checking *'Plot': Pages that need their synopsis section finished/updated Templates *'Incomplete Templates': Applied to templates that have not been completed or are unfit for use due to editing Characters *'Appearance': Characters that need their appearance finished *'Personality': Characters that need their personality finished *Section Abilities and Skills has Two options: **'Character Stats': Applied to characters that need their Abilities and Skills section filled in with Template:Character Stats **'Abilities': Separate from Character Stats, this category is for characters that have not been Appraised but still have abilities that need descriptions ***These abilities can be either implied or referenced from an observation in the book, manga, or anime ***See Shiraori Abilities for an example *'Spoiler Review': Characters that need their pages reviewed for spoilers and have the Spoiler Box applied Monsters *'Monster Infobox': Applied to monsters that need their Infobox filled in with relevant information via Template:Infobox monster *'Description': Monsters that need their description updated, either by the official monster sheet provided, image, or reference from the book *'Monster Stats': Monsters that need their Template:Monster Stats filled in under the Section Category:Help Category:To Do